Final Moments
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Basically an animation with my OC, Stacy. What if Stacy saw what happened in "There's a Man in The Woods"? Rated for death and guns.


_Hey everyone!_

 _So, I was watching videos with a friend of mine and she had shown me one called "There's a Man in the Woods." My personal opinion...creepy! O_O But, it had a good story, decent animation, and clever ending twist. What's even more surprising is that the poem from the video is also from the Creepypasta Wiki! Coincidence? I think not! XD_

 _Couple hours later I thought, "What if one of my kid OCs saw this happening" I started thinking of Stacy and her reaction if she witnessed the teacher actually committing the murder._

 _Relax, this didn't actually happen to my OC. This is a "what-if" situation and I thought of this a little while after I first watched it._

 _Also, I wanna wish Happy Birthday to my dear friend, SailorMarble14! :D (hugs)_

 _I do not own anything from this story._

 _I only own my oc, Stacy. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: My Story

My story is nothing short of traumatic...but I don't have a lot of time so I'd better start telling it now.

It all started about a month and I think two, maybe three days before all this happened. I was a teacher at Ash Valley Elementary School and it was one of the best schools in the state.

 _Was_...before all of this happened.

My students were lucky to have me as a teacher and every child there was happy and carefree like children should and there weren't really any problems at that school. There was only one minor issue and that was a troublesome student of mine named Sid. You see, he was a selfish boy who never cared about nobody or nothing other than himself and never liked interacting with the other students.

During that month, a new student joined my class. Her name was Stacy and she had moved with her father, who was doing some articles for a magazine he was working on. She was a sweet little girl and had such incredible talent for art. Unlike Sid, she was honest, got along with the other children, never spoke out of turn, and was always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone. She was my very best student and I was lucky to have her in school.

The trouble started when Sid claimed that there was "a man in the woods" next to the playground. He went on about a "murderer wearing bat ears lurking in the woods with a gun and often dragging the severed thigh of his latest victim". Once the rumour had already spread out, the kids were frightened out of their minds while Sid acted "brave" enough to go down past the playground and pluck all the honeysuckle he could get his greedy little hands on.

Of course, Stacy tends to avoid Sid after her failed attempts to be his friend. There was just no reasoning to that stubborn boy but the main thing I've noticed was that the murderer story was starting to get to her as well. I remember her sitting by herself on the playground during recess one afternoon and I approached her to see if I can offer her some comfort and reassurance.

"Stacy, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing." she answered in a sad voice.

I could tell she didn't like to talk about anything right now but, as a teacher, it's my job to try and help my students with their problems.

"Now come on, sweetheart." I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder and sat with her, "You can tell me anything."

She gave a deep sigh before she turned to me again, "It's just Sid's story is really bothering me lately. I've been having bad dreams of the man and I'm to scared to go to the forest or anywhere alone. What if there really is a murderer out there? How can I feel safe again?"

She placed her head in her knees as I placed a gentle arm around her shoulders and gave a small smile, "Stacy, there is no murderer. Sid is only saying that to gain attention and to scare other children." I give a deep sigh, "That's what he does and I've known that boy for some time now."

"Why does he do those things, though?" she asked me.

"Some kids just do sometimes, no matter what the reason may be. But the point is, you have nothing to worry about. There is no killer in the forest and no one is in any danger. If there was a man out there, I would know."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I smiled at her.

She gave me a smile back as she stood up and hugged me, "Alright. Thanks, I needed that pep talk."

"You're welcome, Stacy." I hugged back before releasing her, "Now you run along and play. Recess will be over soon."

"Okay." Stacy said before she left, "Thanks. See you later!"

I felt relieved when Stacy smiled before running to play with her friends. But that didn't stop the other students from panicking every day and when word got out to the parents about the "murderer" and my "lack of action", my career was over.

Once my stuff was packed and I headed out the door, Stacy tried to stop me and even offered to reason with the school board but I told her no. It wouldn't matter anymore because those people were willing to believe a misbehaving child than a teacher who has taught and protected children for years.

My life started to crumble after I returned to my apartment. I tried to apply to other schools for a teaching position, but thanks to the PTA and the concerned parents about my "actions" no one would hire me. I started making decisions that weren't exactly smart for someone like myself and I felt like my sanity was being torn apart like a piece of paper through a shredder. That's when it hit me...it was Sid's fault. _**He**_ did this to me and while he ruined my life, he still wanders around like nothing happened and he smiles about his plight.

I remembered a gun I kept in a drawer for self defense but saftey was the last thing I was gonna use it for. I loaded it up, got into my car, and drove to the woods on the side of the road. I must've walked for like eight minutes or so before I was close to the playground and guess who I saw plucking flowers into his little meager lunch box.

 **Sid** _._

I crept a little closer and reached into my jacket for the gun as the boy looked up at me with fear in his eyes. I drew the weapon and said, "There's a man in the woods." I pulled the trigger and...

 _BAM!_

It is done. The person who caused me so much torment with his rumors has finally paid the price. I turned and was about to walk away quietly when I heard a little voice gasp in terror. I turned around to see little Stacy with her hand over her mouth and eyes as wide as they could get.

Oh no...she must have seen what I had done and I noticed she glanced briefly at the body before looking at me again. I felt conflicted and agitated at the same time for I did not want anyone to see me commit this act and my vengeance would be compromised. A voice was telling me to leave her alone and not hurt her but something else said to correct my mistake now and without regret.

I thought about killing her and leaving no witnesses as I raised the gun at her. She never moved a muscle nor did she say a single word as the tears poured out of her frightened eyes. About nearly three minutes passed before I saw Stacy reach into her pocket and pull out a little cellphone as I kept my index finger firmly on the trigger. I thought she would call the police and tell them everything that had just happened, that is if I didn't pull the trigger first.

But then, she did something that surprised me. Stacy lets go of her phone and lets it drop onto the ground. Why is she doing this? Why is she not screaming and calling for help? Is she afraid or is she feeling sorry for me? Then, she finally opened her mouth and said, "Sid was right."

Those were the only words she spoke and I felt my finger loosening on the trigger and my arm lowering the gun until I felt the rest of my fingers release my hold on it. I heard the gun fall onto the grass as my legs, automatically, started walking towards the scared and confused little girl before me. The only movement she made was a tiny step backwards, as if she was about to make a run for it but she never did. I felt my knees give out as I drop to the ground and engulf Stacy in a hug, which had surprised her considering what had just occured only minutes ago.

"I'm sorry." I said as I hugged her close,"I'm so sorry." I could feel my own tears stinging my eyes.

I held her for the next few minutes before hearing the sirens and before I knew it, I felt myself surrounded by the police. I had no intention of fighting anyone off nor resisting in any way as the officers pulled me away from Stacy and one of them carrying her away from the scene. I couldn't take my eyes off her as my hands were placed in cuffs and felt myself being forced into the police car. The last thing I saw was Stacy being looked over by officers making sure she wasn't hurt and her father arriving on the scene and embracing his frightened daughter.

Once I was taken to the jailhouse to be interrogated, I told the police everything but all they did was spat and glare at me and even some the other prisioners were completely disgusted with me. The investigators told me I had a few days before the trial but even they knew I wasn't going to have an easy sentence. Killing someone, especially a child, is a very serious crime no matter who you are or where you are for that matter. While sitting in my cell, I couldn't stop thinking about Stacy and what happened earlier that day. What have I done?

During my trial, Stacy's father and a lawyer told the judge everything she had scene and heard that day so she wouldn't have to suffer talking about it again in court. The whole time, I could feel the father's death glare on me and knew that I caused his daughter so much pain and suffering. The only thing he could say to me was, "I hope you rot in Hell." he said with a deep angry tone.

The last thing I heard about Stacy was that she was so traumatized that she never came out of her home for two weeks and had to be home-schooled.

I felt utterly horrible after that day. I killed one child and traumatized another and now the whole world hates my guts. I should've stopped Sid from spreading that tall tale; I should never have picked up the gun...and I never should have pulled the trigger.

Well...it's time. My last minutes on earth. This will be the last walk I will every take.

As I walk down these halls, I started to remember everything I had done in my life up until now. I had a wonderful career and I would've found a way to turn this around but I chose a dark path from which I could not escape from. As I sit down on a chair of wood and metal with my hands and feet clamped down, I thought of Stacy one last time and gave her a silent prayer hoping her life will be better and she could smile and be happy once again.

Well, that's the end of my story. Even now as you see me in my last moments of life, remember that I was once an average man caught in the hands of fate and I did nothing to change it. And it's all because there was "a man in the woods".

"Forgive me Stacy."

The switch is pulled.

The End


End file.
